


Behind Closed Doors

by jujuDCEU



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Closeted Character, Domestic Violence, Drunken Flirting, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Infidelity, Internal Conflict, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outing, Self Confidence Issues, Sloppy Makeouts, Surprise Kissing, Threesome - M/M/M, Unreliable Narrator, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuDCEU/pseuds/jujuDCEU
Summary: Cody and Fives have been seeing each other for a while, but Cody doesn’t feel like they’re making any progress.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

Cody watched from afar as his partner chatted it up with some other clones. He looked down at his half empty cup of caf and thought to himself, _Nothing new._ It seemed like every morning, they would notice each other, give a nod and move on with their day. But Cody wasn’t as social as everyone else, not so early at least. But he would’ve enjoyed Fives’ company over breakfast. How much effort did it take to just come over and speak? Cody could’ve been the one to make the moves, but his antisocial tendencies always got in the way. He really could only approach his lover when the other was completely, totally alone. This was all on him though; he was the one who set these boundaries for them because he didn’t want to be seen together--not in _that_ way at least. Cody had been keeping--what he considered to be--his terrible secret under wraps for as long as he could remember. Him still being in the closet was no excuse for Fives to completely neglect him in public, though. Nothing was stopping him from still sitting together and talking and joking around. Fives treated him like the plague, going way too overboard in respecting Cody’s wishes. Cody had brought it up between them numerous times, making it as clear as day that they could still interact. 

The last time they were together was early this morning, right before now. They doubled up in Cody’s private barrack sometimes at night, just to maximize their time around each other. Cody was half awake when he heard Fives shuffling and making a ruckus as he got up early to leave to lower any suspicions. Those starts always made Cody feel a way, like he was just a one night stand and his partner was sneaking out afterwards. Fives wouldn’t even wake him up and let him know, or kiss him goodbye. But he guessed he was a cranky riser and Fives didn’t want to bother him. 

Still though.

He felt like they’ve been together long enough for Fives not to need a constant reminder of what Cody wanted. Cody hated repeating himself over and over. He wasn’t going to tell him again that he still would like attention when they were outside of his bunk. 

He caught himself staring enviously at his lover across the mess hall. They locked eyes briefly before Cody panicked and decided to leave with his beverage. 

The commander didn’t know why he acted that way, so nervous and uppity like Fives was a celebrity among the men. Well, he might as well have been. He was popular, an ARC trooper, oddly more handsome despite them all having the same base, and he was known for his skills under the sheets. Cody didn’t know how to feel in regards to his partner’s abundant sex life before him. When they first engaged, Cody had never been with another man before, and his lack of confidence was probably what set the tone for their relationship. Fives liked that he was new to these things. It made him feel superior and more dominant. He showed Cody things the poor man never even heard of. And ever since then, Fives never ceased to amaze him whenever they fucked. 

Due to Cody not being the most honest and verbal, their relationship slowly began to welcome newcomers. He couldn’t tell Fives no when he wanted a threesome with the captain, or when Fives bluntly confided that he wanted to see what Commander Tano was about, without him. Cody didn’t think it was his place to request him to just slow his roll. He didn’t want to be a wet blanket, and he thought Fives wouldn’t even oblige, or even worse, he’d leave him to pursue his lifestyle.


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of those nights where Fives was celebrating another victory with the 501st while Cody stayed in his bunk. He was invited of course, probably only out of courtesy and not because Fives genuinely wanted him there. But it was fine, nothing new. 

Fives came knocking on the door a few hours later, snapping Cody out of his trance. He was glad to see him, but he honestly didn’t want to hear about his night out. If he heard out of his mouth how good someone else made him feel, he felt like that would be his breaking point. He stayed up all that time just thinking about what Fives had been doing, who he was talking to, how much he had to drink already... 

Fives wobbled over to wear Cody lay shirtless, but wrapped up in a thick blanket. 

“Hey.” was all the ARC trooper said to him before stripping down and getting into bed with him.

Cody didn’t reply. Just gave him a look before rolling over. 

“You’ll never guess the night I had.”

“I bet I could.” Cody mumbled.

Fives sat up on an elbow and continued to ramble on about his escapades. Cody tried to zone him out, feeling his chest get heavy with self-pity and inferiority, punishing himself for not being good enough for his partner to just be his one and only. Granted, Cody could also be with whoever he saw fit. But no one else caught his eye or made his heart thump the way Fives did. He hadn’t been with anyone else besides when the two of them got together with Rex, and even then, it didn’t feel right. 

He felt Fives’s arm snake around his waist and slowly up to his chest. Fives closed in on him, licking and gently biting at the shell of his ear. Cody couldn’t help himself but to let out a small noise of encouragement. As tired as he was, it felt good to finally have him to himself. 

Fives moved his hand lower all the way into Cody’s sleep pants and gripped at his lover’s phallus, half hard from the previous, brief, teasing.   
Cody’s eyes were heavy, much too exhausted from all the anxiety Fives’s night had caused him. 

“Not tonight.” he muttered sheepishly.

He was afraid of telling Fives no. Not that he would do anything to hurt him like strike him, but sometimes when he rejected his advances, Fives would get up, say his piece, and then leave; presumably to go get his rocks off with someone else. It made his eyes water just thinking about it.  
“You won’t have to do anything.” Fives tried to persuade. 

“I didn’t really shower before bed either…” Cody told, truthfully. 

“Come on, I saved myself for you tonight.” he urged, straddling the man. Cody didn’t know what to do. Fives was already as naked as he was when he was born, dick right in his face. He shook his head subtly, enforcing what he had already said to him. Fives moved closer, knees placed near Cody’s ears. He took his cock and rubbed the tip against Cody’s taut lips. 

“When was the last time you let me get in there? I don’t even remember. Are you too good now to suck me off?” Fives taunted playfully.

Cody wasn’t very good with deciphering tone. He figured Fives was already upset and impatient that he made him wait this long. But he was just so sleepy, and just wanted to get his shut eye. 

Cody turned his head away. Fives chuckled, thinking they were doing their little CNC play. 

“Don’t be such a buzzkill. I know you like it. Stop being a bitch and open up.” Fives snapped Cody’s head back to face the veiny shaft of his cock. He slowly stroked himself, jeering him with more hurtful words, saying how someone had offered him during his night out, but he declined due to how badly he was waiting for his partner.

But none of that was arousing to him. He was happy it was lights out already. Fives couldn’t see the tears rolling down his face as he thought about who had wanted to be with him that night. They were probably a thousand times more attractive than him, more experienced, and definitely more willing than he ever was. He wished he was as sex driven as all the other men in the GAR, but it just wasn’t the only thing on his mind--during a war of all things. He pictured himself in third person, the distinctively scarred commander with negative seven sex appeal. More tears fell as he yearned to be a better man for Fives, better enough to make him stay regardless of whether he was horny or not. 

He discreetly wiped his eyes with a handful of blanket before getting on his knees in front of the perfectly sculpted man. He focused on every part of his physique while Cody rarely did anything outside of training to build himself up. His heart sank into his stomach at the thought of it. He really had to get on Fives’ level, so he wouldn’t feel like a three compared to that eleven. Cody sighed deeply, looking down into his lap. He couldn’t even hold a boner as stiff and proud as Fives could. He guessed his lack of ‘enthusiasm’ came from him overthinking once again.

He weakly grabbed Fives’ shaft and with just as little effort jacked him off. He had to stop. Bringing himself to push through and just get it over with was proving to be more difficult than it ever had been. Cody rested his head on Fives’ knee, trying to hold back his sniffles from the surfeit of waterworks he felt coming. He couldn’t swallow to lump in his throat like he usually could. Tonight was just going to be one of those nights where all he wanted to do was ball up and be left alone. 

But Fives forced him down on him, lips grazing his bush of black curls before lifting him up, and slamming him back down. Cody left his body, drifting away to the back of mind where he could be at peace as Fives had his way, once again. Maybe Fives was just as bad as picking up tone and body language as he was. He would never deliberately make him do something he never wanted to do...right? 

There was that one time, when he flat out pushed him off of him and told him no when he proposed a quick hook up in the cargo bay. But due to the persistent edging, he did end up agreeing so it couldn’t have really been against his will then. 

Cody snapped back, unable to stay in his trance with Fives’ tip bruising the back of his throat. He was thrusting deep into his mouth, vowing that his mouth was better than anyone else’s. His chest stung thinking about how there were enough bodies that he could make that comparison.   
“Just like that, just like that.” Fives encouraged. “You’re the fucking best at this, cyar’ika. No one else can do me like you.”

_Then why is there always someone else out there for you while you leave me here alone?_ , Cody asked himself. 

He swirled his tongue around the firm shaft, wanting to get him off as soon as possible. He hollowed his cheeks around the tip, sucking roughly at the sensitive spot. Fives moaned out loudly, his sounds echoing throughout the barrack. His legs tightened around Cody’s head as the other kept working his magic. A few more hard sucks had Fives begging for mercy, hands tightly gripping Cody’s short curls as he bucked into his wet, warm mouth. 

“Fuck Cody, that’s so good!” Fives panted out. “I’m close, so close. Keep going…”

Cody used a hand to jack the shaft as his mouth covered the rest of the area. His tongue flicked itself erratically all over the salty slit. He engulfed him again, ever so slowly, and Fives couldn’t take much more. If he was this sensitive, maybe he hadn’t been with anyone earlier. That gave Cody a little more pride in his work.  
“Just like that.” he repeated. “Oh fucking hell vod! I’m about to cum.”

Cody released him and let Fives finish himself off with his hand, like he liked. Fives’ load painted Cody’s flushed cheeks and lips white. Cody licked his lips, wanting to taste his lover. Tasted pretty much like it always did; enjoyably edible because Fives took so much care of himself. 

“You look so good like that, on your knees with my nut all over your face.”

That was all he was good for: getting him off. They wouldn’t be anywhere if Cody never gave it up to him when he asked. Their relationship wouldn’t exist, he felt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small filler chat

Fives pulled Cody around the corner, interrupting Cody’s path to wherever he was headed. He removed Cody’s helmet and began to slowly kiss his face. His arms wrapped around the scarred clone, bringing him close enough to grind against this armour. Fives tilted his head and teased Cody more, nibbling on his bottom lip as his knee pressed against his privates.

Cody freed himself from his partner, shoving his way out of the hold. He picked up his helmet and put it back over his face to hide his reddened ears and cheeks, brought about by a mix of pleasure and authentic anger.

“I-I told you not to do those things in public!” 

“No one was around.” Fives argued, grabbing Cody’s hand as he tried to get away. “What’s up your ass?”

“We’re still _in_ public! There are cameras everywhere. Someone could’ve turned the corner and saw us.” Cody groaned. “Kriff Fives, why are you so avid about doing things outside of our rooms despite me telling you numerous times that I get uncomfortable? Can you just respect my concerns?”

“Yeah, sorry. Got ahead of myself again.” Fives put his helmet back on too. “I meant to say goodbye...going on another mission, don’t know when I’ll be back.”

“Oh.” was all Cody could muster. He had wasted their limited time together by scolding him, who was only trying to show that he was going to miss him. He felt terrible as Fives gave him a handshake before going on his way.

* * *

Fives' head hung low in defeat all during the flight while the other men polished their weapons or loaded up. He tried not to think about what occurred earlier, but the scene played over so many times in his head that it slowly warped into something completely different; where Cody called him something insulting to the both of them, and angrily walked away, leaving Fives alone with still so much love to give him. He was grateful his helmet was still on. His expression would only bring him unsolicited sympathy, and questions. 

Maybe Cody didn’t love him anymore. Maybe the self-conflict had gotten the best of him and their relationship was to end soon. He was always getting shoved and pushed and sworn at over showing the bare minimum of affection. Cody had full on slapped him once before, after Fives was only going in for a brotherly embrace. He remembered crying himself to sleep that night, convincing himself that he was sick in the head for finding admiration and lust for a fellow vod, and that was his penalty. 

Echo came up to his and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He didn’t need to see his face to know his batchmate wasn’t feeling his best; it was all in his body language. 

“Trouble in paradise again?” he asked at a low volume.

Fives shrugged. “Nothing new.” 

“You two should just break up, whoever you’re with. No offense. But you probably deserve whatever is coming to you. I can’t count how many times I saw you sneak off with different people. I love you, but that’s not cool. They deserve better, and you can be better.”

“I don’t sneak off with anyone. They know about it. That’s...kind of how we roll.” Fives explained. 

Rex was overhearing the conversation, but chose not to chime in. He was probably the only one who knew of Fives’ hidden lover. Or, at least he thought he knew. He had engaged with them before, but maybe it was just the three of them getting together instead of them as a couple getting with him. If it was Cody like he had anticipated, then he felt sorry for him. Cody wasn’t the most out there when it came to sleeping with people, let alone men. Rex figured maybe he let Fives sleep around because he was _just that_ self loathing, to the point he couldn’t bring himself to be with his lover--a man--physically. He wondered how much convincing it took for Fives to get him to do the three-way. He recalled him being pretty drunk off his ass during the whole thing; first one to tap out and black out soon after. They were both good fucks though, Rex admitted to himself. But if it turned out they were together, Rex wouldn’t be able to look back on their union without feeling subsidiary, or like an intruder. 

“Shit, what a time we live in, ha. I remember when us clones swore by having only one riduur, even after they die or we do. Now you all just fuck whoever with no intention to commit.” Dogma stated, presenting his view on Fives’ relationship, if he could even call it.

“‘You all?’ Didn’t you hit and quit Tup? He was crying for a week over you.” Rex said, confused by the hypocrisy from Dogma of all clones.

“Never said I wasn’t with the times, sir.” he replied. 

“We all knew Fives was a man whore. Are we really surprised he crawled his way into a relationship where there’s no strings?” 

The ship filled scattered forms of agreement. Fives’ mouth was agape with shock. He wasn’t aware the entire 50-fucking-1st saw him that way. Granted, he had slept with a handful of them, sometimes at the same time, so they would have first hand experience. Everyone else needed to shut the fuck up. But if everyone did agree on that, then Fives felt like he had a lot of self reevaluating to do. He worried his lover viewed him the same, as a man-whore, taking anyone who asked up the ass or having a drunken dick down on a shiny with a few vods--most without him present.

_We agreed on an open relationship though,_ Fives thought to himself. _Did I take advantage of his love, knowing he’ll always wait for me? When was the last time he had gotten railed by someone other than me?_

A wave of guilt washed over the clone. 

“Huh.” was all he let out. 

“Of course though, we have to respect your lifestyle.” Echo bolstered seeing Fives was looking worse than before the conversation had started. 

“Yeah. Hopefully you don’t give them anything. I can tell you cat around way more than they do.” Hardcase added. 

“Gee, thanks guys.” Fives dragged out with feigned amusement, rolling his eyes.


	4. CodiWan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter, I really do apologize. I got ahead of myself

“Cod’ika,” Fives nudged. “When was the last time you were with someone else?”

He felt Cody’s chest rise and fall, as his head was laid upon it while they cuddled. 

“Where I wasn’t involved.” he quickly added.

“I...may have spent the night with Rex a while ago. But we didn’t do anything.”

“Wow, you’re the only one who can seem to resist that blonde.”

“I wanted to, but I couldn’t get myself ready.” Cody admitted, looking away from Fives’ intrigued gaze. 

“How so? Couldn’t get it up?” he moved to meet eyes again,

Cody shrugged, too embarrassed to confirm with his own words. Fives couldn’t hold back his laughter. He really couldn’t! It was just so pathetic. Seeing Cody’s sad eyes made him quickly cease. He guessed it was pretty humiliating, and there he was, mocking him. Cody rolled over away from him, and now Fives really felt bad. He insisted he didn’t mean it. 

“You fucking lay here and ask me something and then make fun of my answer.” Cody muttered. “It couldn’t stay up because I just felt so wrong trying to initiate. I kept thinking about you. I can’t bring myself to be with anyone else. Sorry if you think that’s so comical.”

Fives quietly apologized, planting little pecks around Cody’s ear, the way he knew he liked. But he was soon shooed off.

“Not everyone can just get up and fuck around and completely forget they have someone to come back to. I’m not like you. So go ahead, laugh all you want. I know I’m such a disaster to you.”

Fives backed off of him, getting the hint that it was probably time to go. 

“You want me to go fuck someone? Is that what you want? So you don’t pity me for not being as _active_ as you are? Fine! I’ll just close my eyes, spin around a few times, and whoever I see first, I’ll let them have their way with me. It’s exactly what you appear to do whenever you choose your new target. Just go around fucking the first thing that sways in the wind.” 

Fives jolted when Cody suddenly hopped out of bed. He pulled his undershirt over his head and threw on his civvie boots, saying whatever he was saying under his breath. All Fives could make out was “You’re not the only prize in the GAR. I just have self respect.” 

“Fine, go ahead then. Be the man-whore you think I am.” Fives mumbled back.

“What did you say?” Cody flinched at him. 

“Nothing.”

“That’s what I thought.” he tormented further as he laced himself up. 

“Your temper is ass today.” Fives shot back.

“Fuck a shiny or something. I’m going.” Cody said before leaving out his quarters in a huff.

* * *

Fives laid there longer, processing what just happened. Oh how he wished he could go back in time an hour and a half ago and warn his past self to keep himself together. At the same time, he knew Cody wasn’t audacious enough to find someone to bang at the drop of a hat. He was probably on his way back right now because his social meter ran out. That poor man.

Fives sighed. It _had_ been a while since Cody stormed out. Maybe he really did find someone and go through with it. 

Why did he feel so hurt all of a sudden? He guessed he just didn’t expect that from his lover, for him to spite him. He hoped he was having fun, wherever he was.

* * *

Cody rapped on his general’s door and waited patiently. Was he even in his room? He was taking a minute, whatever he was doing in there.

Obi Wan opened the door and stood there in all his glory. Cody’s heart thumped seeing him in just some regular ol’ clothes. He looked quite handsome. He had seen him shirtless and practically naked on multiple occasions, but seeing him clothed in just his casual attire awoken something deep and different within him. 

“Commander Cody, what a surprise.” Obi Wan greeted him. “What brings you here?”

“Is it okay if we just talk? I’ve been having a day.”

“My door is always open to you Cody. Come in.” 

Obi Wan ushered him in and shut the door behind them. Cody heard the lock, and it made him tense. Did Obi Wan know why he was here, or at least what his goal was? Was he so willing? 

“Take a seat. Sorry about the mess.”

“It’s not too bad.” Cody said. It really wasn’t, but the clutter was so organized that he wondered why it wasn’t just put away. 

“Laundry day.” Obi Wan said, scoping up piles of folded clothing and bringing them to his drawers. 

“Right.” Cody replied, staring at Obi Wan as he bent over to put everything away. 

He made his way back over to him when he was finished, standing in front of his view as Cody sat on the edge of the bed. He got an eyeful of the brunette’s clothed crotch. 

“What did you want to discuss?” 

Cody felt so ashamed. He felt himself getting more and more aroused as the seconds passed. All his general had done was welcome him with open arms, and his heart was pounding, along with the vein along his dick. He was too scared to look down and see if he was obvious. If he was, Obi Wan already would’ve noticed. 

“I don’t really know.” he answered shyly. How embarrassing, going to his general of all people for comfort and not even knowing where to start. “Had a lot on my mind.

Obi Wan sat down beside him, so close that they brushed up against each other. Cody’s body stiffened from the contact, and the sensation of Obi Wan’s foot grazing his own made him shudder. He liked it, he liked it alot, being so close to a man. He was always aware of how handsome Obi Wan was, but didn’t think much of it until just now. 

Obi Wan slowly slid a hand up and down Cody’s thigh as if to calm him. Cody stifled a small noise, silently begging for more. 

He instinctively kissed him on the mouth sensually. He didn’t know what came over him, but he was quickly having second thoughts. Obi Wan’s hand went up to his cheek, cupping it and bringing him closer as he kissed him back. His eyes opened as he felt his body falling. Obi Wan was laying him down on his back, making sure not to separate from the clone’s plump, wet lips. 

Obi Wan teased him a little, moving downwards to kiss his neck, and soon his ear. Cody moaned out, hands immediately recoiling to cover his mouth soon after. 

“No, don’t be embarrassed. I want to hear more.” 

“Can we slow down? Please?” Cody whispered. 

“Of course, anything you want.” Obi Wan got off from on top of him and laid down next to him. He ran his finger through his short black curls and pecked his forehead. 

“Are you still having doubts? About yourself, I mean.” Obi Wan asked, free of judgement. 

“It just feels so wrong.” Cody confided. “Being with a man. I don’t feel right, but I can’t help it. I’m torn.” 

“It hurts me seeing you like this. I won’t force you to accept yourself, but just know that I accept you however you come. You’re a good man. But I have a question.”

Cody looked up at the ceiling. “Hit me.”

“I hear a lot about groups of clones having, uh, ‘bonding time.’ Have you ever participated?”

“I have, not so often in the group sex, but more so in rookie initiations.” 

“What I’m not understanding is that, as far as I know, the clones are all men.”

“Yeah.”

“So you openly have relations with them. Yet deep down, you hate yourself for it? I’m not understanding, Cody. You’re in the closet but the door is open. How do you explain that to yourself?”

“Because, when I do those things, it’s more about flaunting my rank and having power. I don’t _feel_ anything towards them. I don’t know if I’m making sense.”

“I understand what you mean.” Obi Wan nodded. 

“For me, loving a man is what I hate myself for. I could care less about fucking one.” Cody explained. “Can you keep a secret, General?” 

“Of course.”

“I’m in love with one of my vods. But I’m so deeply infatuated that it makes me...confused. I want to show him I love him, but he views love as public and out there, so everyone would know we’re together-together. The issue is that I can’t bring myself to do it. It’s gotten so bad that I can’t even be seen _standing_ next to him without feeling like I’m going to faint from shame. And it breaks my heart that I can’t give him what he wants, it literally keeps me up, I haven’t slept a good night’s rest ever since we got together.”

Obi Wan kept quiet, not wanting to throw in his two cents at an unwanted time, or to accidentally cut him off. 

“And I wanted him to be shown love the way he wants. Since I couldn’t bring it upon myself, we decided we could see whoever we pleased. It was mostly for him, I don’t go out of my way as much. But he has to tell me first who it is, and if I say no he’s not supposed to, and vice versa. But again, I don’t end up having to ask him often since I’m more of a prude. Lately, I find myself becoming more and more jealous of his encounters, to the point I feel like I have to claim him in some way to get everyone to back up off of him. But whenever I think about making us known, I get literally nauseous from the anxiety.”

Cody let out a deep exhale. “He laughed in my face when I told him he was the only one I could be with. I don’t know if he wants me on the emotional level I want him on. Sometimes I think I’m just his rebound, someone he can always fall on after maybe a rejected advance.”

“You’re so strong Cody. You deal with so much yet you still try your best to put your partner first. I shouldn’t be the one to tell you that you set your boundaries and you shouldn’t ever feel pressured to overstep them. But for the sake of your lover, you can take small steps.”

Cody thanked him.

“I am at a loss for words. It’s a lot to take in, being on the outside looking in.” 

“Really, it’s fine. I just needed someone to listen. And I appreciate you not laughing at me.” 

“Are you going to tell him of us?”

“I don’t have to, only if we fuck.”

“Oh, so you’re not taking up on my almost expired offer?” the Jedi teased. 

“When I first got here, I was, just to prove to him I can do what he does. But right now, it’s not my goal. Can you...can you just touch me?”

“Not a problem at all, Commander.” Obi Wan said. “Where exactly?” 

They sat up at the same time. Cody took Obi Wan’s hand and maneuvered it to caress his face again, gradually moving up to brush past his ear, making him sigh pleasurably. 

“Quite sensitive there I’ve noticed.” Obi Wan commented. 

“You have no idea. It might as well be my dick.” 

“That would look rather silly.” Obi Wan chuckled.

Cody smiled at him warmly. “I guess it would.” He pressed Obi Wan’s palm on his other cheek, skin tingling from the new warmth. 

Obi Wan took the liberty of licking at his ear, tongue swiping past the canal, making his commander twitch and squirm. 

“Oh General…” he gasped. “Please, keep doing that.”

The blue eyed man continued, working his pink muscle all around the clone’s erogenous zone, switching back and forth between the right and left. Cody could barely stay still, using Obi Wan’s shoulders to hold him in place. His nails dug into the clothed skin, eventually bringing the other into a tight embrace. 

“Aaahh fuuucking hell.” he swore through gritted teeth. “You do it better than Fiv--I-oh shit.”

“Oh? Is that who your secret admirer is? Good choice.”

“Please, keep this between us. I’m begging you.”

“I swear on my life.” Obi Wan vowed. 

Cody kissed him again, straddling the Jedi lap as he grinded against him. He felt Obi Wan’s hard cock against his balls. He just wanted to rip off their clothes and frot, that was all he needed right now. 

He guided Obi Wan’s hand down to his crotch, coaxing him to grip him up. Obi Wan did, getting a handful of solid clone meat.

“Impressive. Never actually been with one of you men before, so I’m excited to see what's so all the rage.” Obi stuck his hand into the clone’s pants and pulled out his erection, pumping it with his hard, calloused hand. Cody arched at the feeling. Obi Wan’s strokes were slow and strategic, while Fives did it hastily, trying to get Cody off as soon as possible because he thought orgasming was more important than the journey. The Jedi twisted his wrist in all sorts of ways as he jerked off the fine, tanned, thick cock while he continued to nibble and blow on his ears. Cody was enjoying himself for the most part, wallowing in his newfound pleasure, but his mind kept wandering to his partner. Suddenly, nothing felt right about this. His shoulders fell as he came to the realization that he wasn’t doing this for himself, he was doing it to be petty. 

He stopped Obi Wan’s hand and stuffed himself back in his pants. 

“Is everything alright?” he asked.

“No,” Cody answered honestly. “I don’t think I can do this. I’m not like him. This is wrong. I’m sorry.”

“I understand.”

Cody’s face was in his hands, shaking his head in disbelief over what he almost did. Obi Wan rubbed his back, showing him a bit of support. 

“How does he do this so often? Does he feel no shame? He must not care about me as much as I thought. I didn’t even get all the way with you and I feel like I’m going to have a panic attack over him finding out I was with you.” 

“You’re not the same man.” Obi Wan said to him. “You shouldn’t aim to be like him.”

Cody looked up, hesitated, and kissed him again. But Obi Wan politely backed away shortly after their lips touched.  
“You’re pushing yourself to go through with this. Don’t.”

“I don’t want my chance to expire. What if I need you again?”

Obi Wan held back a laugh, knowing Cody wasn’t fond of getting ridiculed, even if it wasn’t the person’s intention. 

“I was just pulling your leg. My offer is always going to stand, and you can come to me whenever.”

Cody was almost in love with him. He always said the right thing, respected his limits, and Maker, he was quite the looker. But his heart belonged with Fives. Emotional infidelity would hurt him a lot more if he was in Fives’ shoes. He couldn’t do that to him. Being with his General romantically would create issues. They wouldn’t be able to be public—though Cody still preferred that—, but if they were actually caught or suspected, the consequences were a lot worse than being outed. 

Fives and Cody agreed to never catch feelings for whoever they slept with. For the most part, Cody believed Fives kept his word for once, as he was truly just a hornball and looking for a good time and nothing more. But if they ever did, they either had to get over that person fast, or they would split.

Seemed like a rule that was easy enough to follow, but Cody was wired a little differently than his partner. He took basic courtesy as something precious, making him emotionally vulnerable to whoever it was at a drop of a hat. He fell in love with his trainer on Kamino of all things.  
With the way he viewed love, he deeply pondered: _How did I end up with Fives? How did he woo me that well?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took a collective five seconds to write. I just had writer's block for three weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter alert

Cody couldn’t go back to his room after his encounter with Obi Wan. He couldn’t face Fives, even though he didn’t have sex with him. He would probably break down crying from guilt the second he laid eyes on him. Luckily, if he kept it together, he wasn’t obligated to tell him of his meeting.   
He walked around on his own for a bit, stopping by some rookie barracks for rooms sweeps just because he could. 

When he finally built the courage to go back to his bunk, Fives was still in there, now on his knees sucking off some other clone. He wasn’t close enough yet to see who it was. Cody was pretty impressed at how bold Fives was, bringing another man in to _his_ private area. Usually though, when Fives went out of his way to do something flirty with someone in front of him, it meant that he was in for some sort of x-some. He was a little disappointed that he couldn’t fuck his general, but at least now he had the opportunity to get his rocks off free of guilt. 

He went over to them and saw it was Echo. He was always slightly jealous of his and Fives’ relationship. They were close, too close. Allegedly, Fives hadn’t been with him sexually other than just some brotherly frotting. But they were always together, or seen together at least. Cody was only really worried that their closeness ran deeper than just the best of friends. They were supposed to tell each other if they developed romantic attraction to anyone, and Cody felt that bomb was ticking with Echo. 

Cody kicked off his boots and the rest of his clothes. He sat next to Echo, who was eager to start jerking him off. Cody was still good and sensitive from the prior stimulation. They started feeling up each other’s bodies--Echo using his one free hand--and swapping spit sluggishly. 

Cody noticed that Echo’s body was just as fit and built as Fives’ was. Of course it was. Maybe those ARC troopers had a special regime he hadn’t heard about. Nevertheless, it made him feel self-conscious, being the smaller of the two. Thankfully their cocks were identical, or Cody would’ve had an image crisis. 

Echo could tell Cody’s mind was wandering, as his mouth started to become static and he had to pick up the slack. He grabbed his face to snap him back, kissing him even rougher. Cody was captivated by the clone’s zeal to go on; Fives would’ve given up trying to kiss him the second he sensed him zoning out, and would’ve gotten straight to ‘business’ to get it over with.

Fives gave Echo’s cock a few more sucks before switching to Cody’s. The 212ther sighed into the kiss, sinking lower on the bed as his legs became weak from the amplified pleasure from both the ARC troopers. Echo’s wrist flicked around the base while Five’s went to town on the tip, licking the pre-cum from his slit and teasingly prodding his tongue deeper before taking whatever Echo wasn’t covering into his mouth. Cody’s hips thrust into Fives’ mouth, wanting to be all the way in there. Fuck Echo’s hand compared to that warm, wet, filthy mouth Fives was equipped with. 

Echo laid Cody down on his back while Fives gave himself a quick break.

“How are we doing this?” Echo asked. 

“We can rotate.” Fives replied.

Cody didn’t contribute, feeling like the two men were speaking only to each other. 

“What do _you_ want to do, Commander?” Echo asked him, drawing random patterns on his chest. 

He shrugged and looked at Fives. 

“I have an idea.” the cockier of the three said. “I’m going to need volunteers though. Someone has to be in the middle, and someone has to be on the fully receiving end. I already nominate myself to be on the giving end.”

Echo and Cody looked at each other. Being in the middle was like a sundae while being on the end was just like a frostbit scoop of it. Cody personally didn’t feel like giving anything at the moment, but offering to be in that spot would make him seem like a bit of a “pansy.” 

“It doesn’t matter to me.” Echo said to him. “I just wanna get fucked.” 

Fives grabbed both of their rear ends, judging them to see who had the best one, one he wanted to see bounce on his dick the most. Cody’s was great, amazing even. Echo’s was too much like his own; firm and sculpted, not much jiggle. But getting in there, he would be able to see what everyone else saw when they fucked him. 

That was weird though, so he told Cody to get on his hands and knees. Cody rolled his eyes mentally. He didn’t have the drive to do two jobs, not right now. 

With their positions decided, Echo laid flat on his stomach, legs spread while Cody pushed himself into him, lubed up thoroughly--maybe a little too much, but Cody liked to be cautious. Echo moaned the commander’s name as he felt himself filling up with his cock. He arched his ass up a little more, a;ready wanting to throw himself back on that nice, veiny shaft. 

Cody looked down. Everything about Echo screamed Fives: from the arch, to the hair around his hole, to the curvature of his butt. They were clones--they all were--but those two were only distinguishable by the tat and goatee Fives had. 

Cody gave a few experimental strokes to get the pace going. Echo was super verbal, and he found it really fucking hot. 

Fives applied the cold lube directly to Cody’s tight, deep taupe hole, slipping in a finger, then two, then putting more on his cock before inviting himself in. His thrusts sent them all forward. Cody had to be the one to set the rhythm. Fives pulled out enough to give him some space to get creative. Cody fucked into Echo, good and rough. Then Fives, with his hands on Cody’s shoulders, thrust into him when Cody was expelling. It had only been a few seconds with that formation and Cody already felt himself about to swan dive over the edge. The middle really was the best position, but the overstimulation made it easy to be the first one down. And no clone wanted to be the chump who was finished in less than five minutes--no man did. Cody hoped their foreplay before he arrived was enough to make them just as close as he was. 

“Faster commander!” Echo cried. “I wanna cum from just your cock!”

His voice made Cody’s face flush a deep pink, and urged him to fuck him to the best of his abilities. He felt like Echo deserved it--earned it even-- but he couldn’t put his finger on why. Maybe he was starting to like him after their short encounter. 

Cody held him by the hips and shoved his cock even deeper into the ARC trooper, leaning over him to whisper his dirty talk and telling him how nice and tight he was, and how he was going to shoot his load deep inside of him. He felt Echo shiver. Fives pulled on Cody’s curls and yanked him back. He kissed his neck, and then slowly made his way up to his ear, circling his tongue around the shell. Fives grabbed two handfuls of Cody’s ass to hold him in place so he could speed up. 

“Whose ass is this?” Fives teased as he rammed into him.

“Y-yours…” Cody panted. “Yours _sir_.” 

“Yeah, that’s more like it.” Fives continued. Cody’s nails dug into Echo’s sides as Fives went even faster and deeper, filling the room with overlapping slapping noises and grunts. Echo was now flat on his stomach with Cody directly on top of him, still fully inside of him. Fives did the rest of the work, swaying both the men under him and making them moan and squirm. Echo couldn’t take much more. His cock was grinding against the bed, drawing him even closer. He elevated himself to start stroking himself, soon taken over by Cody’s keen hand, gripping him tightly and pumping him at the same rhythm he was fucking him with. Echo’s hands pulled at the sheets, twisting them as he felt himself about to cum.

“Fuck Cody, I’m gonna cum!” 

Cody got even closer, hearing that clone say his name. He jerked Echo even faster; he needed him to cum first, for his own pride’s sake. Cody sucked at his neck, leaving little marks randomly. 

“Aaaah Commander, I’m cumming! Oh Maker!” Echo moaned as his seed poured over Cody’s hand and all over the bed. Cody kept fucking into him and stroking him. Echo was trembling, still sighing and swearing. 

Fives suddenly pulled out. 

“Come here Cody.” he commanded, stroking himself as he felt his orgasm coming around the corner at full speed. 

Cody groaned, not wanting to leave Echo’s warmth. Nevertheless, he obeyed and turned towards him. He was greeted by spurts of semen landing on his chest and chin. Fives smeared his tip across Cody’s lips, letting him taste.

He was glad--in a way--that it was over. He didn’t care that he hadn’t finished, even though he would’ve been a few seconds behind Fives if he didn’t pull out of Echo. At this point, he wanted to be left alone, but the other two were already talking about them all going out for drinks. Cody politely declined, being honest with them that he wasn’t in the mood. They were persistent, and he ended up giving in, compromising he’d have just one and come back and go to bed. 

The ARC troopers took the liberty of using Cody’s ‘fresher. They went in together and came out a suspicious while later. Cody thought, _There was no way they worked up that bad of a sweat._ He would’ve heard them if they had done anything, not that it mattered to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They left my nigga Cody hanging :(


	6. Chapter 6

“You go on ahead Echo. I have something to discuss with the Commander.” Fives said. “We’ll meet you there.”

“Alright vods. I’ll see you there.” Echo replied before leaving the two alone.

Cody looked over his shoulder, turned away as he got dressed. 

“Is there something you have to say?” he asked Fives, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Who were you with before you came back?”

“No one.” He quickly answered, making him sound guilty.

“We agreed we’d tell each other.” Fives replied calmly, not wanting to spark an argument by raising his voice or sounding demanding. “I don’t feel like I’m being unreasonable here."

“I only have to tell you if I fuck them, and I didn’t. So just back off.” Cody shot back.

“Sorry. It’s just that I noticed you...didn’t cum or anything. I thought you had gotten off ahead of time.” 

Cody tightened his belt and went to the sink to wash his face without responding. Fives followed.

“If you two didn’t do anything, then I don’t see why you were so jumpy when I asked.”

Cody shrugged, moving on to brushing his teeth.

“Did Echo and I not do a good job?” Fives continued, grabbing Cody’s ass. “I can finish you off, just us.” he kissed his cheek. “If you want to, that is.” 

Cody looked at his reflection, then Fives’. The foam from the toothpaste covered his mouth. 

“If you want.” was all he said.

“It’s your body, I need _your_ yes or no.” Fives informed while his hand slowly moved up to Cody’s lower back then licked a slow trail from his neck up to his ear. He felt him shiver.

Cody spit and wiped his mouth. 

“Let’s just go.”

* * *

Fives stayed by his side all night. It made Cody slightly uneasy. He swore he heard someone laughing at him when Fives put an arm around his waist. Everyone was probably watching. Cody stared down his cup all night. Why was Fives doing this to him? And no, for once Cody wasn’t over thinking. Fives was definitely plotting, and Cody had amazing intuition; so he had been told. 

Those subtle touches and whispers were louder than the music. Cody prayed in his head that Fives would go back to socially distancing himself from him. His face was definitely red, but the lights were so crazy no one would notice. It was so humiliating. Troops from his legion were scarce tonight, thankfully. He couldn’t live this down if someone found out. He took another shot to calm his nerves. He hoped the night would play in his favour. 

Cody jolted when someone came up behind him and put their hand on his shoulder, only because Fives was leaning in to kiss him. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Gregor said. “Just wanted to say hello.”

Cody was frozen in shock to say the least. Fives being too close to kissing him in public, and Gregor knowing exactly what would’ve happened. Would he tell someone what he saw? Not even in a gossipy way, more like as a matter of factly. He could already picture the scenario. 

“Hey,” Cody finally was able to say. “How’ve you been?”

“All good. I’ll leave you to it.” he patted the commander on the back.

Frankly, Cody wanted to kill himself. He didn’t want to be with him anymore. That close call was it. He was done. Fives couldn’t respect his boundaries and blatantly disrespected his wishes. Cody couldn’t love someone like that. He didn’t feel heartbroken or anything, just neutral. He hadn’t broken the news to Fives yet, but he would figure it out when he changed the pin on his door and ghosted him for the rest of his short clone life. He watched as Fives took another shot. He was probably expecting a verbal thrashing from him again about the PDA. But Cody wasn’t going to lecture him anymore. Fives could do whatever he wanted now as a single man. He could be with someone who wasn’t afraid of being seen together in public and wasn’t internally ashamed of how they love. So really, it was a win-win. 

Cody left out of the bar without another word. He didn’t hear Fives get up, and really that was for the better. He didn’t want to see him, ever. He hoped he’d never see the design of his helmet on a mission again. 

Then he remembered how much he loved him, especially all the good times they had together. It made his heart sink. Could he actually leave him? For good? There was no way. But it was apparent that respect wasn’t reciprocated. Cody knew he deserved better than that, he was a good man. Why should he punish himself by being with someone who takes his feelings and shits on them? 

Maybe they could break up but remain friends the way they used to be. 

_No,_ he thought. He couldn’t just “be friends” with someone he had feelings for, not to mention had sex with, _multiple times_. He was too awkward of a clone to ever succeed down that route.

Obi Wan crossed his mind. They had an undeniable attraction to each other since the day he was assigned to him. But Cody didn’t think of him sexually as frequent as he thought of Fives. Perhaps because when Obi Wan and he were together, there was no time or space to get flirty, as they would be on missions or one of them was knocked out. 

Cody started to meander around the lower levels of Coruscant. He just needed to think. Not about his decision, but more like where he’d go from there. For all he knew, he and Fives were through.


	7. I'm NOT Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The peak of Cody's internal conflict. It's easy to reject a man, but rejecting a woman only raises suspicion. 
> 
> TW: Kinda underaged but nothing happens. Didn't add it to the warnings because it doesn't make up the whole story

It had been almost a week since Cody became a self-proclaiming single. You’d think Fives was aware their relationship was over, the way they hadn’t crossed paths at all. Whenever he went to Cody’s quarters--the code not being changed yet--Cody wasn’t there. His channel was always busy so Fives couldn’t get to him through their communicators. And even more coincidentally, they hadn’t been assigned a single mission together. He hadn’t even seen him in the mess hall for breakfast or supper. 

Fives had asked around, asking his vods if they had seen him around. It was very suspicious that every single one had said they hadn’t seen him. He could tell a few were lying: they were all bad liars, some worse than others. 

But that’s how he found out Cody was avoiding him. Echo had come in handy when it came to filling him in.

“He told us if you asked where he was, to tell you we didn’t know.” 

“Why would he tell the whole GAR that instead of just telling me to not irk him?” Fives groaned. He had to take a second and rub his temples. All these days he hadn’t seen his lover and it was all because of some petty, organized grape vine. He thought Cody was more mature than that, he really did. 

“He didn’t say. But Maker, what did you do to _him_?” Echo wondered. 

“Nothing.” he answered dismissively. In all honesty, he had a few ideas. Really only one. “Thanks for letting me know.” 

“You didn’t hear it from me.” Echo said before going back to business. 

Fives grabbed his vod’s wrist before he could get away. “Do you know where he is?” He asked, slowly becoming more and more anxious as he got closer to fishing the puzzle of his AWOL partner. “Please Echo, it’s important. Like, _really_ important. Classified...mission...stuff?” 

“I don’t know Fives, honestly. He’s probably with General Kenobi if he’s not in his office fiddling with the schedules.”   
Fives sighed. “Alright. Thanks anyway.”

* * *

Cody was in Obi Wan’s quarters, doing his work at the desk in the corner. Obi Wan wasn’t in there, as he had a briefing to go to. Usually, Cody would attend. But Obi Wan excused him from the meeting, saying he would fill him in when he returned. 

That was where Cody had been ever since that night at 79’s. He didn’t go back to his room knowing Fives would be looking for him. He knew Fives’ routine like the back of his hand, and changed his schedule so they wouldn’t ever run into each other. 

Obi Wan was kind enough to let him seek refuge in his space. The night Cody arrived, some passionate words were exchanged, and one thing led to another. In short, Cody felt totally free from Fives, a hundred percent moved on. He hadn’t thought about him at all. 

All that crossed his mind was his strong, compassionate, empathic, handsome general. He was all he ever wanted in a man; discreet, but a freak. It was all too soon to say he loved him, but he was damn near close to blurting it out. 

The only obstacle, now that his feelings were known to the general, was that it complicated missions. Cody showed way too much interest in protecting Obi Wan, compared to before when he trusted in his general’s ability to hold his own. Obi Wan was good at keeping things the same. But Cody was the one who was making “himself” more obvious.

* * *

_”What’s up with you and the General?” Gregor had asked him in the med bay.  
“What’re you saying? Nothing is going on.”  
“Oh. I had assumed you two started seeing each other, considering how much closer you two have gotten in the past few days.”  
“I’m not a fucking que--”  
“Alright alright. Was just asking, no need to get your blacks in a bunch.”_

* * *

That moment replayed in Cody’s head over and over. It was the second time Gregor had caught on to the idea that perhaps his commander was interested in men. 

Cody had no issues with other people’s preferences. It was only for himself he showed such a distaste in that lifestyle. 

A sudden knock on the door brought him out of his daydream. It couldn’t have been Obi Wan, as he knows his own pin. Anakin was the only other person who came by regularly, so Cody assumed it was him. He opened the door, and the visitor was very unexpected.

“Rex said you’d be in here. You weren’t in your quarters.” 

“General Kenobi isn’t here, if you’re looking for him.” Cody said.

Ahsoka giggled. “I just said I was looking for you, commander.” 

“Right. What’s the matter?” 

“Oh nothing. I just wanted to see what you were up to.” she said, swaying a little in place. 

Cody asked himself why she wasn’t with her master training, or doing whatever else padawan’s did. Why was she here? Obviously she was _looking_ for him. She didn’t come just for pleasantries.

He caught her checking him out. It was only then he had answered the door in just some boxers. He quickly covered himself and apologized, and scrambled for one of Obi Wan’s robes. Yikes, that probably looked worse than being in his room half naked. Hopefully she didn’t think much of it.

“Must be hot in there,” she taunted. 

“Yeah.” 

It was now, with the way Cody had begun sweating.

“I’ll just get straight to the point. Rex said you were ‘down.’ And he said you’d know what that meant.”

Cody chuckled. “What does a young Padawan like you know about being down?” he crossed his arms and leaned on the threshold. “And what makes you think I’d get down with you?”

“I’m not some innocent little girl anymore, Commander. I know what you clones get into. I’ve experienced it. And I was _simply_ inquiring if you’d like to.”

“I don’t know, Tano. Those days are behind me.”

“Oh. Because I heard from Rex, who heard from Fives, that you were all about that life a few days ago.” 

Hearing Fives’ name made Cody irrationally angry, especially followed by some--what he thought--pretty private affairs. It was common for clones to boast those things amongst each other. But Rex was the one out of line for spilling it to the outsiders.

“Am I not your type?” she teased. 

That was an easy yes. Cody wasn’t close enough to her to respond like that though: he didn’t know if she’d take it personally. If Cody would ever go for a woman, it definitely would be one within his own… _genus_. Not to say she was **ugly** , she was probably quite the prize on her homeworld. He concluded it was the lack of ears that tipped the scale for him. Maybe she had them under her head tails. He wouldn’t go out of his way to look, as he was certainly not trying to get down with her and the Captain. 

That reminded him, he _really_ didn’t have the option to even sleep around. He and Obi Wan never specified an open relationship. 

“Not really.” he finally said.

“Oh, I see.” she stressed, insinuating something obvious based on her tone. “My mistake, I would’ve never guessed you were in that kind of crowd. Nothing wrong with it, I just didn’t think you of all people would be g--”

“I’m not.” he cut her off. 

“You don’t have to lie to me or yourself.” Ahsoka replied sympathetically, seeing she struck a nerve in him. “We love you all the same. It’s nothing unheard of.”

“I’m not lying.” 

Ahsoka sighed, all morale flung out the window. “Alright Cody. If you change your mind, you know where Rex’s bed is.” 

He shut the door once she walked off. He sat back down at the desk and exhaled loudly. 

“That’s three people who know, and one who is close to knowing.” he muttered to himself. “Three too many.” If only Gregor hadn’t been so insistent, Cody wouldn’t feel so stressed about the numbers. He couldn’t give less of a fuck if Ahsoka knew, she was irrelevant in his scenario. Obi Wan knew of course, as did Fives. But if Fives told any of their vods, they would probably brush it off. More than half of them didn’t consider fucking another clone as gay, surprisingly. Ugh, Fives could tell them they actually _dated_. That was a whole different route, one Cody prayed he wouldn’t have to go down. 

If he went through with sleeping with Rex and Ahsoka, he’d be back down to two people knowing, with one on his tail. But that would surely destroy Obi Wan, who seemed to be genuinely interested in him. He didn’t know how he’d get away with this. 

Again though, sleeping with Ahsoka could also throw Gregor off, leaving him with two people knowing, and no one close to finding out. Cody liked those odds. And he was with Obi Wan, who would never tell, so really it was only one person he had to worry about running their mouth; his ex.

Ex. That was new. He didn’t like it. It solidified the fact that he had a relationship with Fives, a man. He had to get that terminology out of his head before he slipped up.   
Cody slowly became more and more frustrated. He had realized he had let Fives back into his mind. Damn it, he was doing so well and now his streak was broken. He needed to get his mind off of him again.


	8. Chapter 8 Part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wrapping this shit show up. two more chapters.

Cody was washing his hair in the common freshers. He needed some noise after being in Obi Wan’s serene dwelling for too long. His brothers were rough housing on the other side of the curtain, while some shouted at them to shut the fuck up, as this was some of their only   
time to have some peace. 

The flimsy curtain flung open, leaving Cody impeccably censored with soap in front of everyone present. That, he didn’t care much about: they all had seen each other naked. What he did care about was that after all his effort to avoid Fives, he had found him. 

“So you’ve been fucking around with General Kenobi! You couldn’t have just come to me like a man?! I had to find out through someone else!”  
“What are you talking about?” Cody tried to play it cool while in company. 

The last thing he expected was Fives grabbing his neck and slamming him into the shower wall. He was far too angry about more important things than getting his armour wet. 

“You know what I'm talking about! Don’t make it seem like I’m the crazy one, coming in here and calling you out on your bullshit. You fucking cheated on me! And you thought I wouldn’t find out? Do you think I’m a damn idiot?” 

“You better calm yourself, trooper, before you’re sent in for a mental evaluation.” Cody shot back, remaining as poise as he could while being choked. “This would be your third one within a month, you know what happens after three.” 

It took everything in Fives not to just start pummeling the ever loving shit out of Cody right then and there. The consequences were barely a slap on the wrist: week’s suspension, cleaning duty, no missions...It was practically a free vacation, and Fives could use one. But it was followed by a mental evaluation, and like Cody had stated, Fives was standing on his last leg. He’d be transferred at the most; he was an ARC trooper, aka too valuable to dispose of. 

With that in mind, he let loose. He slammed Cody onto the shower floor and started socking the shit out of him. Cody was quick to return the hits, flipping them over so that he had the upper hand. Everyone in the fresher enjoyed the entertainment for a few more seconds before stepping in to break them up after seeing blood. But Fives was relentless. Even as he was being yanked away, he continued swinging. Cody got the last punch in before Fives was dragged out. 

“What the hell was all that about?” Gregor asked, dabbing with a towel at Cody’s busted lip. 

“He’s fucking crazy, that’s what it was about. He’s finally lost it.” He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and left without another word. Cody almost travelled back to his room, worried in the back of his mind that Fives was already waiting in there. So, he ventured off back to Obi Wan’s.

But that was a grave mistake, because Fives was anything but stupid. Of course he’d go there. He _knew_ Cody was fraternizing with his general; it only made sense he’d be there.

The only question on Cody’s mind was how did he find out. Who told him? He suspected Ahsoka told Rex what she thought she knew, and then Rex told Echo, who told Fives. Or maybe Echo already knew and told him directly. Or maybe Gregor went a little too far on the gossip and now _**everyone**_ was aware. 

His body trembled with a wave of anxiousness from overthinking the scenarios. He had almost forgotten Fives was standing right in front of him. 

“Can we talk?” Fives started.

“Why didn’t you just do that from the beginning instead of assaulting me?” Cody punched in the code and went in with Fives slipping in behind him. He didn’t care if he watched him get dressed. He pretended he wasn’t even there. Whatever he was saying went in one ear and out the next. 

“Are you listening to me?” made him mentally clock back in.

“Huh?” Cody said.

“See? See! This is why we have issues. You don’t ever listen to me.” Fives exclaimed. 

Well, the pot calls the kettle black. Cody thought about all of his obvious dialogue and body language Fives _chose_ to ignore, and yet there he was preaching about communication.

“There is no ‘we’ anymore.” Cody replied coldly. “You had your chance and you blew it. I wouldn’t have left you if you just respected me.”

“I do respect you! What’re you even saying? It’s like you ignore every good thing I’ve done for us!”

“Well when the bad outweighs the good, it’s hard to focus on it!” he shouted back.

“What did I ever do to you? Tell me _exactly_ what I’ve done to you to deserve this; leaving me without me even knowing.”

“Don’t act like you’re so fucking innocent, Fives. If I typed down everything terrible thing you’ve done to me, I’d use up all the memory on a datapad.”

Fives slid his hands down his face, fighting another outburst.

Cody sat on the furthest side of the room. “For starters: you hit me when you were upset. More than once. That in itself should be enough of a reason for me to leave.” 

“Are you fucking for real? You hit me all the time!”

“Because you were overstepping boundaries! And you knew it because I told you a hundred times: ‘Don’t do this, I hate it. Don’t do that, it annoys me.’ And you still did it. For what? Did you think it was funny to see me freaking the fuck out over it? I told you not to touch me in public and you did. It didn’t matter if you were my partner or not. I’m going to smack the fuck out of whoever puts their hands on me unwarranted. I never hit you out of anger. It was me protecting myself from your uncontrollable, perverted hands.” 

Fives rolled his eyes. It was all he could do.

“Sorry I wanted to show you affection.”

“There was nothing wrong with you showing me love! The issue is that you did it deliberately all the time in public after I told you to wait until we were alone.”

Fives sighed defeatedly. It wasn’t like he did those things on purpose. That was just how he was. He was like that with everyone: a little touchy. 

“Secondly,” Cody regained a little composure. “You couldn’t have loved me that much since all you want to do is fuck someone else when I’m not in the mood or around.”

“Woah, woah, woah. We both agreed that was okay, don’t use that against me.” Fives argued. He was gradually getting closer and closer to Cody. “You were allowed to tell me ‘no’ whenever you wanted and I wouldn’t. You _let_ me.”

“But if you loved me, you wouldn’t want to. That’s why I can’t be with you. You only think with your dick. When was the last time we had just a nice, deep conversat--”

“Right, like the general gives more of a fuck about your feelings than I ever did. What was the first thing you did when you ‘left’ me? You probably came here and fucked him right away.” his arms flailed at the bed in exasperation. “Did you have a deep, meaningful conversation beforehand?” he taunted in a childlike voice in an attempt to get under Cody’s skin. “Or did you just get straight to it? Don’t answer, I couldn’t care less. But just so you know, he doesn’t care about you. He doesn’t even _love_ you. He just wants the same thing you think I wanted from you.”

“Get out.” Cody demanded. He wasn’t even angry at him. He felt numb, and he didn’t want to hear his voice. But Fives kept going like he always did. 

“How do you think I felt? Being with a man who didn’t even accept what his heart ached for. Do you know how hard it is to be with someone who doesn’t even love himself? It’s torture. I wake up every morning heartbroken for you because I know the second you wake up, deep down you’re disgusted that I’m laying next to you.”

“Just go. I’m done.” Cody reiterated.

“I stayed with you, even though you pushed me away, because I love you. And what did I get in return? Punished.” 

“What do you want from me, Fives? An apology? Fine. I’m sorry you humiliated me in front everyone and for deciding that was enough.”

“Oh so you’re ashamed of me?”

Cody couldn’t have rolled his eyes any harder. 

“I wasn’t ashamed of you. You sound ridiculous.”

“Right. My mistake. You were ashamed of yourself.” Fives spat. “Why even be with me? Or even Obi Wan? What do you get out of it? You’re so emotionally disconnected it makes me wonder what your intentions even were. Probably just sex. Is that all you wanted from me? Once you got all you needed out of me, you’re on to the next man.”

“Fuck Fives!” Cody yelled. He shot up from the chair and grabbed his face. His eyes were full of anger and just utter disbelief at the shit that was still coming out of Fives’ mouth. He slammed him into the nearest wall and pinned him with his forearm on his neck. “What isn’t clicking?! I fucking left you because you tried to OUT me! You did it to embarrass me, knowing it wasn’t the time or place. And then you did it again just now in the showers. That was out of line. I should’ve beat your ass at the bar! But you’re lucky I just decided to leave. You’d still be in the med bay if I had an ounce less of self control.”

Fives pushed him off. “Then do it now. I can and will rock your shit.”

Cody shoved him back. “So rock it.”

Fives clenched his fists. He’d love nothing more than to bust open Cody’s lip again. He stroked the dried blood with his thumb. Cody snatched his hand away from him and pinned him back to the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in college now so my updates are more sporadic sorry but who cares. Only 2 ch.s left.
> 
> sorry for like the millionth long chpter. I don't know how I lose track so quickly


	9. Chapter 8 FINAL PART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives says the F word I apologize in advance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for yall having to read these long ass chapters. idk how 1k turns int 2.5k so quickly

Fives clenched his fists. He’d love nothing more than to bust open Cody’s lip again. He stroked the dried blood with his thumb. Cody snatched his hand away from him and pinned him back to the wall. 

“You don’t want this.” Fives scoffed.

“You don’t know what the hell I want.” 

“Weren’t you just crying about how I allegedly hit you?”

“Well, we’re not in a relationship. You can try and hit me now with no repercussions. Go ahead. Or are you too much of a bitch to follow up?”

“Wow, name calling. Just when I thought you couldn’t stoop any lower than cheating.” Fives jeered. “Get off of me. You’re not worth the energy.”  
Cody obliged, not wanting to ruin Obi Wan’s room with a rumble anyway.

“Bitch.” he called Fives.

“I can do you one worse, faggot.” 

Cody just stood there, staring right through Fives. He hadn’t heard that one in a while. It hurt a lot more than he had remembered. With all the potty mouths in the GAR, he rarely heard anyone use it. It was absurdly uncalled for. 

“What?” he asked, dumbfounded. 

“You heard me.” Fives responded. “It wouldn’t hurt so much if you owned it.” 

“Never call me that again.” Cody spoke sternly. Surges of shame overcame him, so much that he couldn’t even look Fives in the eyes anymore. There they were. Two men, once together, in the room of the man who was one’s new lover. 

Something suddenly didn’t feel right. Cody’s heart was thumping so hard it made his shirt pulse. He felt like there were a million pairs of eyes in the room, looming over him and judging him. 

_This is wrong_ , he thought. _I shouldn’t be doing this._

**WHAT IF SOMEONE HEARD THAT?** _They’re going to call you that._ _**Shhh…**_ **IT WOULDN”T HURT SO MUCH IF YOU ACCEPTED IT** _NO. Don’t accept it._ **YOU SHOULDN’T BE DOING THIS**

“If you ever loved me, you wouldn’t use that against me.” his voice cracked. His throat felt like it was closing on him. 

“If you loved me, you wouldn’t’ve cheated on me.”

“Fives, just go before the General comes back.”

“You sound like you’re going to cry.” Fives observed. 

Cody didn’t answer. He just looked away.

“Sorry.” Fives apologized. As angry as he was with him, he hated to see him upset over something he did. 

“Leave me alone. I don’t want to see you right now.”

Those words gave Fives a little hope. Not right now meant later, and later didn’t mean never. To put it simply, Fives wanted him back. Was it not obvious? He wouldn’t want to see Cody either if the feeling was mutual. But Fives loved Cody, he really did. 

“I’ll go. But we’re not finished here.” Fives said.

Cody responded, “I think we are.”

“That’s what you think.” 

Cody watched the door shut finally. He was mentally drained from that encounter. What a way to start the day. He needed a smoke. He didn’t want to go through Obi Wan’s stuff to find one, so he chose to go back to his bunk and collect some. He opened the door and first peeked out, checking if Fives was still around. 

_He left pretty quick,_ he thought.

Cody began his venture back. He wondered if all the people scattered around had caught word. He kept his head low to avoid any possible gazes.

* * *

“What’re you doing in here, General?” Cody jumped seeing Obi Wan spread out on his bed. “I thought you were at a meeting?” 

“It finished early. I was waiting for you, but I assume you went back to mine.” 

Cody laid down next to him. 

“How was your morning?” Obi Wan asked him.

Cody debated on telling him, not wanting him to worry. But he really did want to talk about it. Obi Wan brought him closer so that his chest pressed up against his back. Obi Wan was hot to the tough, a nice change from the cool temperature of Cody’s room. Cody threw the blanket over them.   
“It was fine.” Cody responded.

Obi Wan reached around and traced his scar, slowly moving down to his lips.

“I feel a cut. What happened?” 

“Just some horseplay in the showers.”

Obi Wan sat up and kissed the mark. Cody turned over to face him and kissed him back, throwing a leg over him. He ran his fingers through that dark blonde head and continued to greet his lips with his own. He turned Obi Wan completely on his back and got on top of him. Obi Wan’s arms were wrapped around his waist, keeping him on his lap. Obi Wan licked his busted lip, not breaking eye contact. Cody whined. Obi Wan was so attractive. Words couldn’t describe what he did to him, but it always left him speechless and **solid**.

Obi Wan caressed Cody’s curls.

“Fives was in here a few minutes before you came.” Obi Wan said.

And there was the mood killer.

“What did he want?”

“He said he forgot something.”

Cody went back to business, trying to get Fives out of his head. 

“Did you two finally talk?” 

Cody groaned and got off of him. “Why do you keep bringing him up, General? I’m trying to spend some time with you.”

“Well, I think what you did was unfair. And it’s about time you both address it.”

“Can you stay out of it?” Cody asked with a straight face. “I don’t want to talk about old news with you. There’s no point. You’re pushing it like you want him and I to get back together. Did he put you up to this or something? Are you on his side? I told you what he’s done to me and you’re persistent with trying to make us make amends. I don’t want anything to do with him anymore. I just want to move past him and focus on you. I’m telling you to drop it. We confronted each other earlier, okay? Is that enough for you?”

“Seems like I struck a nerve.”

“No kidding. My abusive ex has nothing to do with _us_.” Cody sighed. “Can we just pick up where we left off?”

Obi Wan stroked Cody’s cheek. “If you’d like. You seem pretty wound up though, so I can pull the weight. You just relax.”

“It’s like you can read my mind.”

“In a way I can.” Obi Wan smirked. He handed him a cigarette out of his sash and Cody got a lighter from under his pillow and lit it. He took a long, deserved drag and blew it in Obi Wan’s face.

“How uncivilized.” Obi Wan stated as he fanned the smoke away from him. “That’s a terrible vice, you know.”

Cody chuckled. “Says the man who has them on him.” 

“I found them in your washroom. I was going to toss them later. Figured I’d let you have one more.”

“Do _not_ throw those out Kenobi.” 

“Or else what, _Fett?_ ” he teased, sliding his heavy hands along Cody’s thighs before roughly grabbing at the waistband. 

“I...suddenly don’t know.” 

“That’s what I thought.” 

Obi Wan pulled down Cody’s pants along with his underwear. Cody choked on his smoke when Obi Wan engulfed him, no warning or anything. Two things about Obi Wan: he got straight to the point and he _loved_ eye contact.It was close to impossible to maintain it though; Cody got embarrassed too easily and would always look away. But Cody loved looking down into his light blue--almost grey--eyes for as long as he could. They were beautiful. He felt his brown ones couldn’t compare, although Obi Wan told him that they were even more gorgeous. 

Obi Wan swirled his tongue around the shaft as with one hand he stroked. Cody remained laid back, not wanting to interrupt Obi Wan’s preferred way of doing things. He sucked at the tip and slowly took him back into his mouth. He bobbed his head at a steady pace. Cody squirmed on the bed, tossing one of his leg’s over Obi Wan’s shoulder. He thrust into his mouth, already wanting to cum. If he lasted too long, Obi Wan usually got bored and wanted to call it a day, leaving Cody to a pitiful wank in the shower. But he liked that about their relationship; they didn’t force the other to keep pushing.   
Obi Wan Force-pinned Cody’s hips to the bed while he continued to slowly blow him, fondling his balls while the other hand toyed with his hole. The combination sent Cody’s into overdrive. He wouldn’t last longer if he tried. Obi Wan was giving him the neatest, thorough head he ever had in his life. His mouth was secured around him, and he sucked hard from the base, while his tongue wrapped around him and licked. Obi Wan added two fingers inside of him and pumped them in and out of him. 

“Obi Waaaan..” Cody moaned. “That feels amazing.”

The General parted from him. “I’d hope so.”

“Are you going to fuck me?”

“That was the plan.” he smirked as he continued smearing his spit up and down Cody’s cock. 

Cody took off his remaining garments and yanked Obi Wan’s tunics off of him. 

“Eager, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, very.” 

Cody was beyond infatuated with him. He wanted all of him in whatever way he could. He loved looking at his bare chest, covered in practically invisible blonde hairs. His body was sculpted by the Maker, completely flawless all the way down to his toes. Cody wished he could shrink him and carry him around in his pocket. 

Obi Wan freed his own cock from his pants and laid Cody back down. He Force-summoned some lube to his hand and rubbed it along his length, then pressed himself up against Cody’s hole. He pushed himself in. 

“Oh Obi Wan,” Cody gasped. “Fuck, you’re so big.”

Obi Wan kept himself steady by holding on to Cody’s thighs, bringing Cody’s knees to his ears. He leaned forward, now fully inside of him, and kissed his scar. Obi Wan immediately got to work, roughly fucking him with everything he could. Hearing Cody’s moans and cries fueled him further. Cody jerked himself as Obi Wan pleasured him, rocking the whole frame. 

“Harder Sir, make me cum!” 

Obi Wan flipped him over and pushed his back into an arch. He grabbed his hips and gave the begging clone long, hard strokes. Cody fucked himself on Obi Wan’s dick, taking full advantage of the new position. He took another puff before putting the cigarette out with the end table. They were both working up quite the sweat, and so soon at that. Cody couldn’t smoke and handle that kind of hard work. 

“Oh Force, Cody, you are way too tight. I’m gonna stretch you out, nice and good.” Obi Wan vowed. He slicked his hair back as the strands blocked his view of Cody’s round, perfectly tanned ass, bouncing against him, all shiny from the excess lube. Sounds of their skin hitting echoed throughout the vacant room. 

Cody was holding on to his pillow for dear life as Obi Wan pounded him with the utmost intensity, as if they hadn’t fucked in years. He touched himself to the pace Obi Wan entered and exited him. His hand was coated in his own precum and dripping lube. 

Obi Wan hunched over him, reaching around to meet Cody’s hand and joined him. He sucked at his neck then slowly made his way up to lick at Cody’s ears. Cody let a drawn moan out, totally disregarding the volume. His body shivered and jostled from Obi Wan’s cock taking good care of him. The speed was inhuman, and Cody devoured every second of it, and _still_ pleaded for more. He could feel Obi Wan’s sweat print on his back, and then some dripping on to him. 

“Getting tired, sir?” Cody taunted with a strained voice, throat dry from all the panting. 

“Not yet.” Obi Wan replied right in his ear. “Why? You want to take over? You wanna ride this Jedi cock?” 

Cody nodded his head, face back in the pillow because Obi Wan just didn’t stop. 

Obi Wan pulled out slowly, making them both grunt at the loss of sensation. But they switched spots quickly so Cody wouldn’t close back up on him.   
The commander lowered himself down Obi Wan’s whole length with haste and promptly began riding. Without halting, he grabbed the lube from next to them and poured a generous amount down his ass to let it roll to his and Obi Wan’s union. 

The poor Jedi couldn’t last much more. Naturally, the view was incredible. Seeing Cody’s cock slap against his stomach and his hard-earned pecs moving subtly as he fucked the life out of him made Obi Wan heart race and his cock pulse. Again, he held Cody’s hips in place, letting him thrust up into him and slam right against his sweet spot over and over, something that had been very easy to find ever since they started seeing each other. Obi Wan kept doing that, making Cody whimper and cry with the overwhelming pleasure. Obi Wan watched his partner’s cock leak, twitching with the anticipation of coming.

“Harder, faster!” Cody cried. “I’m so fucking close, sir, I’m gonna cum!”

Obi Wan slammed him down on his cock over and over, wanting to _milk_ the everloving fuck out of Cody. And that’s just what he did. Cody’s orgasm hit him like a truck, rocking him viciously as he came all over his own upper half. He clenched around Obi Wan, making him follow shortly after with an orgasm almost more intense. He pushed Cody back on his back again and banged him with what little strength he had left. He kissed him all around his face and licked the cum off his chest. Cody’s mouth was agape with hoe erotic the simple act was. 

“Holy Hell, General. Where’d you pick that kind of shit up from?”

“Nowhere. You just bring it out of me.” Obi Wan pulled out, his cum expelling from Cody and spilling onto the sheets. He lowered himself and sucked the remaining cum from Cody’s cock. Cody returned the favour, tasting himself on him.   
“How was it?” Obi Wan asked.

“Extraordinary. Felt like all this week you were holding back compared to this.” 

Obi Wan combed through Cody’s curls with his fingers, saying, “You’re an incredible lover.”

“Me? You did all the work, sir.” Cody wiped a single bead of sweat off of Obi Wan’s forehead. “Is it too early to say I love you?”

“We’ve known each other for so long. I’d be offended if you didn’t.” 

“Well, then I love you, Obi Wan.” Cody declared. 

“I love you, Cody. My loyal right hand man.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another f bomb here y'all sorry

“Fives? I thought you got everything.” Cody answered the door coldly. It was the dead of night and Fives was politely knocking on the door, even though the code wasn’t changed.

“I did. I just dropped something on the way out and I didn’t notice until now.” 

Cody groaned. “Just hurry up and grab it.” 

Fives swayed into the room and looked on the bed. 

“Aw, no sleepover tonight?” he tantalized with fake pout. “He probably can’t stand your snoring.”

“I don’t snore.” 

“You wouldn’t know. You’d be sleeping.” 

“Can you just get your stuff and go? Some of us have a routine to stick to and that includes sleeping during the designated hours.” Cody complained as he sat on the edge of his bed, face cupped by his weak, tired hands. His whole body was still sore after he and Obi Wan went at it. “Speaking of, why are you even still awake?”

Fives turned to look at him. “Oh, no reason. It’s just the heart wrenching breakup keeping me up. Nothing serious. Some of us clones actually have feelings and hurtful shit like that actually resonates.” 

“Don’t try to guilt trip me.”

Fives snickered.

“What?” 

“I’m not _trying_ to do anything. I _am_ going to guilt trip you.”

Cody shrugged, _just like he always does_ , Fives thought.

“I’m trembling.” the commander jested. “Oh please don’t make me care! I’ll do anything!” he exaggerated, followed by a heavy eye roll.

“You deserve an academy award for that performance. More believable than anything you’ve done in bed.”

“Vod, frankly, I don’t give a fuck about your petty venting. Your words aren’t anything to me.”

“Maybe not,” Fives agreed. “Though, your own words probably mean a lot to you.”

Cody stayed silent, not following. But then Fives pulled out his communicator from under the bed, getting between Cody’s legs to bend down and retrieve it. Cody’s eyes went wide as it flashed green, meaning it was recording. He couldn’t hold back a gasp from the absolute shock that consumed him.  
Cody grabbed Fives’ arm and tried to grab it from him, and Fives fended him off and dropped it down the waistband of his blacks. 

“I’m not scared to get it.” Cody announced before lunging at the 501ster and bringing them to the ground. They tumbled and wrestled each other for access into Fives’ underwear. Fives was enjoying every second of it, occasionally laughing at Cody’s expense. 

“Alright, alright! I’ll give it to you.” Fives compromised after becoming fatigued from the constant grappling. “Under one condition.”

Cody was still on top of him, hesitating on whether or not he could actually go into Fives’ crotch and take it without feeling like he was being unfaithful to Obi Wan.

“You’re lucky I don’t just get the General on you. He wouldn’t take kindly to such an invasion of privacy.”

Fives scoffed. “Ha! Like he wouldn’t be punished for banging one of his men. Shows him not to stoop so low as to fuck you.”

“Must be on a boat with you then.”

“mUst bE in tHe saME BoAt, shut the fuck up.” He reached in his pants, muttering curses at Cody’s all too cool disposition. He was threatening him for Force’s Sake! “Get the hell off of me.”

And Cody did, only because it was Fives. Anyone else, he could straddle their lap all day without it being weird. But doing it to someone who saw every single one of his ass hairs just made it a lot more unbearable. 

Fives revealed the still blinking device. Cody was swift to snatch it, but Fives was even faster with dodging. 

“Tsk tsk tsk, you didn’t even hear the conditions. So uppity.” 

“I don’t have time for your shit. Just tell me so we can get this over with.” 

“And impatient as always. How does General Kenobi even handle you?”

“In ways you could never.” Cody shot back with a smirk, eating up Fives’ repulsed expression. “Now get on with it.”

“Impatient, impatient.” Fives muttered. “Getting back to my spiel. A few vods and I were listening the entire time. Maybe six or seven. It can stay that way, or this can get around to more and more of us until everyone in the galaxy knows about your dirty little sexcapade with--oh no!--a man!”

“You don’t have the balls.” Cody said, unfazed by the threat. “We all sound the same, they could think it’s you.”

Fives rewound, and rewound, until he got to the place.

 _“Oh Force, Cody, you are way too tight. I’m gonna stretch you out, nice and good.”_ the contraption played. 

“I don’t know many Codys in the General’s circle, do you?”

“You’re sick. And in need of legit help. What do you get out of doing this? Closure? I doubt it. And with your little stunt, the whole GAR probably knows what I am by now. There’s no point in bargaining with you. Seems like you already won.”

“Oh Cody…” Fives looked away, ashamed of his actions. Almost. “Well, this wouldn’t have happened if you were just honest with me and talked with me like an adult. It didn’t have to be this way.”

“You’re right, it didn’t.” Cody said defeatedly. “I should’ve never hooked up with you that night.” 

Fives’ chest stung from the harsh words. But this wasn’t his fault. Cody deserved it. He cheated on him, and cheaters deserve the worst. Then again...maybe Fives could’ve been a better man for him. No, Fives was the best boyfriend he could be to Cody. It was Cody’s own issues that caused their relationship to falter. 

“Look, alright, it was only me and Echo eavesdropping. He isn’t the rumor type, so your secret is safe with him. Still though, if you don’t do what I ask from you, then your biggest fears really will come to life.”

“What’re the terms?” 

“Nothing unthinkably cruel. You can either leave Obi Wan, or you let me raw that ‘tight ass’ one more time.” 

“I’m not having sex with you.” Cody responded.

“Then leave the General.”

“No.”

“Then everyone will know you’re a faggot. Or do you not care about that anymore? Good for you if you’re over it.” 

There was a long pause.

Cody just pulled his blanket over his body and rolled over like he was ready to go to sleep. 

“Your silence must mean I can do whatever I want with this tape.” 

The commander didn’t answer.

“Okay, guess I’ll just go tell everyone.” Fives crept towards the door with the device still in hand. “Alright, I’m going.” 

Cody didn’t entertain him though. So Fives stomped back over to the bed and shook him. “Stop ignoring me,” he said. “You must think I’m bluffing, and I’m not. You ought to take this seriously if you don’t want to end up executed for this. If the wrong person hears, you’re done for. I’m trying to help you out. I don’t want you dead. The conditions are way too simple not to fulfill.”

“I won’t have to put up with you if I’m dead. So just do it.”

“That hurts, Cody. It really does. You’d rather die than have to see or hear from me again? You act as if I’ve done the most unforgivable thing to you.”

“It’s not just what you did. It’s what you’re continuing to do! You keep tormenting me mentally every time you open your mouth around me. You’re fucking threatening me to have sex with you. Do you not see what you’re doing? I’m not going to live in fear over you. So yes, I’d rather die.”  
Fives sat at his side and ran his hand over Cody’s waist. He wished he could kiss him. 

“Let’s get it over with then,” Fives coaxed, not wanting to constrain Cody any further. “Afterwards, you’ll never have to see me again, and the tape is in your care.”

“I told you to just do it, just unmask me to the whole galaxy.”

“Why are you being so difficult?! You’re just giving up that easily? What’re you going to do after I tell everyone? I doubt you’ll be able to live with yourself. Gonna kill yourself? Is that your way of freeing yourself from me?”

Cody shrugged, a-fucking-gain. 

Fives let out a frustrated exhale. 

“Fine. I have a better solution, something we’ll both benefit from.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me sneakily adding chapters on hoping y'all don't notice it went from 10 to 12 ;)
> 
> This chapter has visuals by yours truly so don't think you're slick reading this around people

It was the morning after, and Cody woke up still tired. Fives kept him up all night, literally. He had only closed his eyes finally two hours ago. The night was filled with tears, reminiscing, and a surprisingly deep discussion. They had talked for so long that Fives had fallen asleep next to him, wrapped in his arms. Cody didn’t question it. He sat up and patted Five’s dark hair, no longer feeling the intense loathing he had felt for him since the bar. 

He remembered them sharing a brief kiss, though he didn’t know how it came about. Shame washed over him, feeling guilty as he thought of Obi Wan. He pressed his fingers on his lips, still feeling Fives’ hours old weight on him. He was grateful; he was still clothed. Fives was too, for the most part. 

During last night’s events, Fives had actually given the communicator back to him, asking for nothing in return. Maybe the kiss was the collateral. But Cody didn’t recall feeling obligated to do it. 

“Fives,” Cody shook him. “Get up, vod. We overslept.”

Fives groaned and pulled the blanket over his whole head. 

“Come on, we have to get ready.”

His door opened and he froze. His head slowly turned, cautious of who it could be. With a man in his bed, his heart was pounding. 

“Cody?” Obi Wan said, stepping in slowly.

_Oh fuck_ , Cody cursed to himself. This was bad.

“You missed the morning’s briefing. I brought you a caaaaf…” 

They both were stuck in place. Fives popped up from a lying position, rubbing his eyes before yawning and stretching with a screech.

“Morning.” he said to Cody.

“Cody.” Obi Wan announced sternly. “What’s going on?”

Fives jolted as he heard the general’s voice.

“Oh shit.”

Obi Wan sat the scorching beverage down and approached the bed. He looked down at Fives, then at his partner. 

“We didn’t discuss this kind of relationship, commander.” Obi Wan said calmly, but his face read as beyond irritated. “I think I deserve an explanation.”

“We--”

“It’s not what it looks like, General Kenobi.” Fives cut in. “Cody and I just had a very late night chat and we blacked out. Nothing happened, I can assure you.”

“What were you both discussing then?” Obi Wan rightfully questioned. 

“Some things that happened between us. The conversation was long overdue.” Fives answered for the both of them.

“Ah, so I assume you two made _amends_ and just so happened to fall asleep together, half naked.” Obi Wan ran his fingers through his blonde beard. “Well, my commander has to get ready for the remainder of the day. Cody, if you’ll come with me.”

Cody got out of bed and followed his lover to the fresher. 

“I need you to be honest with me.” Obi Wan said after he closed the door behind them. “Do you still have feelings for him?”

“No, not at all.” 

“Then why was he in your bed? You don’t just let your former partner sleep in the same bed as you when you have someone else… I thought you were smarter than this.”

“We just fell asleep. I didn’t remember him getting into bed with me.”

Obi Wan pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just get showered and ready.”

Cody hesitantly stripped down and stepped into the standing shower. He could tell Obi Wan was fuming on the inside, despite his collected outward appearance. He let the water run over his head as he thought about the situation. It looked bad. Cody knew how it felt to see his lover in bed with someone else. He was an idiot for inflicting that kind of emotional pain on the general. 

Obi Wan tore th shower curtain open, making Cody yelp from the suddenness. He turned to see him, fully stripped down and already stepping inside. The shower was barely large enough for the both of them, as they had only a few inches between them. 

Cody felt embarrassed, and covered himself with his washcloth. “What’re you doing, General?” he whispered, knowing all too well how loud the echo of the fresher was. 

“Look at me, Cody.” Obi Wan commanded. 

Cody glanced at him briefly, then back to the shower wall because Obi Wan’s glare was too fierce. 

Obi Wan grabbed Cody’s face and turned him to look at him. Their chests were on one another's, with Obi Wan’s free hand slowly travelling south.

“Have you forgotten who you belong to?” 

“No, sir.

“Then why weren’t you in _my_ bed last night? Why were you here with him?”

“Obi Wan, I told you we didn’--”

“It’s ‘ _General'_ to you. I think you’ve lost first name basis privileges for the time being, since you think this is all a game.”

Cody tensed up as Obi Wan tugged at his hardening cock. What could he say? Obi Wan was hot when he was being serious.

“The water’s too hot.” Obi Wan stated. “Adjust it.”

Cody moved the knob slightly to the right and waited a few seconds. “Is that better?”

“It’ll do.”

The silence between them was deafening. Obi Wan was glaring right into Cody’s soul. Cody averted his gaze to Obi Wan’s stroking hand. It felt stuttery with the water in the way. It was like Obi Wan read his mind, and grabbed the body wash and poured it over his hands. He pressed Cody's chest into one of the walls and continued to jerk him from behind. The other hand moved up to his chest as he tweaked the clone’s nipple.

“General…” Cody sighed. 

“Who does this better? Me? Or Fives.”

“You do.” he mumbled.

“I can’t hear you, Commander. You’ll have to speak up.”

“Someone might hear...There’s a bunk on the other side of the wall.”

Obi Wan rolled his eyes. He jerked him faster with a tighter grip, forcing a low moan from Cody’s lips.

“Who does this better?”

“You.” Cody replied louder. “You do.”

Cody couldn’t even see his cock with all the bubbles now in the way. 

“Call him in here. Let him see how good I make you feel.”

Cody shook his head, too turned on to even speak. He kept bucking to Obi Wan’s hand, quietly moaning. 

“Then shall I call him myself?”

“No...” Cody begged. 

“On your knees, commander.” Obi Wan said directly into his ear. 

Cody faced him and sank down to his knees. Obi Wan took no time shoving his cock deep into Cody’s mouth, fucking his face as if he was angry with him. 

“Whose mouth is this?” he pried. 

Cody pulled his mouth off, only to be brought back on it with Obi Wan’s hands on his head, guiding him.

“Did I say you could stop sucking?” 

A chill ran through the clone’s body. Hearing his general talk to him that way drove him crazy. He reached into his own lap and began to stroke himself with the rhythm he bobbed his head. Obi Wan bucked into his mouth aggressively, making his head bang against the shower wall with every thrust. Cody hummed around his general, enjoying and wallowing in every pleasurable second that passed. He held Obi Wan’s hips to keep his head from hitting. He pulled off and momentarily sucked the Jedi’s balls, making him gasp with ecstasy. He made sure to keep stimulating him with his hand. Cody went back to giving him powerful sucks to specifically his tip, making Obi Wan squirm and writhe. 

“I’m almost there…” he encouraged. “You’re so skilled, Cody. 

The clone took him in fully, staying still for a quick moment. Obi Wan’s toes curled with anticipation, yearning for him to continue. Cody’s lips were tight around the base, slowly moving up the shaft.

“Oh Force!” Obi Wan cried. His hand held tightly to the shower knob to keep himself standing. “I can’t handle anymore, I’m cumming!” He yanked Cody off of him by his curls and released bountiful ropes of his pearly seed all over his face.   
Obi Wan turned the water off, not wanting to wash away his masterpiece. 

“That was incredible. Your mouth is like heaven.” 

“Are you still upset with me?” Cody asked.

“Oh, you have no idea. Your punishment hardly started. Go show your little boyfriend the mess on your face.”

Cody rose to his feet. 

“No, that’s humiliating.”

“Right, and seeing your partner lie with another man isn’t. I’m simply giving you a taste of your own medicine.”

Cody decided it was only fair. He stepped out of the shower followed by his General and he wrapped his waist in a towel. 

Obi Wan unlocked the door and shoved Cody out of it before shutting it again, leaving Cody alone in front of Fives, face coated in cum. 

Fives was the one to approach him, curious about the reflecting shine on Cody.

“Wow.” was all he said. “I’m surprised you didn’t drown.”

Cody’s face was as red as the Coruscant guards’ armour. He just wanted to wipe himself off as soon as he could. 

“He must’ve not believed us,”

“No shit. But I wouldn’t either if I was him.”

“It looks good on you. Although, mine always looked better.”

Cody shrugged.

“He seems pretty threatened by me still being around. I’m flattered.”

“You’re not ‘around,’ don’t let last night get twisted. There’s no reason for him to be jealous, and you’re not going to create a reason. Like I told you last night, I’m only asking you to respect my relationship, and keep it private.”

Fives rolled his eyes. “Okay, whatever you say. He can have you.”


	12. You Lose Them the Same Way You Get Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I don't remember where I left off on my doc and i don't wanna check so I'm bs-ing this last chapter.
> 
> Thank you in for all the kudos it means alot but damn can someone say my pic was good so i can sleep peacefully >:((( jk hahah
> 
> unless

Cody made his way back to the restroom after Fives got the hint to leave. Obi Wan was taking a real shower, cleansing himself from the previous activities. 

“So,” he started. “Did he appreciate my artwork?”

Cody ignored him, beyond furious with Obi Wan’s stunt. 

“Don’t be upset with me. You did this to yourself” 

“I want to break up.” Cody spoke. “I can’t be with someone who doesn’t trust me.”

“Alright then.” Obi Wan switched off the water and stepped out. He pulled a towel off the rack and began to dry himself. “I do trust you. But I won’t excuse blatant disrespect. Even if you two really didn’t do anything, it’s just common knowledge you don’t cuddle your former lover to sleep.”  
Typical Cody had nothing to say.

“I could sense you two had kissed as well. Is that a valid reason not to trust you?”

“I didn’t kiss him, he kissed me.”

“And then you both slept together. What am I supposed to think, Cody? Honestly, tell me.”

He shrugged.

“Is kissing ‘not doing anything?’ Do you think you need to have sex with someone for it to be ‘doing anything’? You cheated on me last night, commander. You defied my trust. I should be breaking up with you, but I wanted to see if you’d be truthful with me. Alas, you didn’t. You lied to my face. You must think you’re the victim.” 

Cody opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

“Now I understand why you got beaten. You deserved it, you no longer have my pity.”

“I think that’s a bit far.”

“Good. Seems like you needed that reality check anyway. With me out of the way, you two can have as many stolen kisses and sleepovers as you want.”

“I don’t want to be with him either,”

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me. When you finally figure out that you were in the wrong, I’ll be waiting.” He stepped to Cody and patted his cheek. “I love you still, believe it or not.”

Cody sighed as Obi Wan’s hand left his face. He watched regretfully as Obi Wan wrapped his sash and headed for the door.

“Hopefully we can keep things professional?” he asked before turning the knob.

The clone simply nodded. 

“I’ll see you at tomorrow’s meeting, _on time_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought this was going to end good just because he ended up with Obi Wan--welcome to Saint Juju's emotional torture chamber, nothing ever ends good here.


End file.
